Haunting Antics of Shinjuku private academy
by Insurgencey
Summary: Yuria (OC) and her Twin sister Chitose (OC) are paranormal researchers that usually work alone so how will they cope when Shibuya Psychic Research show up in the middle of their case. Will the twins co-operate with SPR or will they try sabotage their case and resolve the case themselves. OC pairings.
1. Character Intro

Yuria Shirozaki

21 Senior at Shinjuku private academy

She is a non-identical twin

She has waist length wavy hair which usually has two small sections tied back

Her eyes are a light blue

Her attire consists of a white blouse with a cream colour top which buttons at the front and is adorned with black lace and ribbons round the edges of her puffy sleeves and around the bottom of the shirt. She also wears a black skirt with a golden cream edging at the bottom. She wears thigh length stockings and lace up knee high boots.

Her school attire consists of a blue tartan pleated skirt a white shirt which a blue blazer sits on and she wears either a red tie or a red bow and in her hair she sometimes ties her hair back with a bow

Yuria is a quiet and observant girl and comes across fairly distant and serious

Her powers are dream walking (astral projection), high levels of PK which she is able to control like Chitose, she is also a clairvoyant and has a basic grounding of warding magic both can cause poltergeists if power is left unchecked.

Past time is that she plays guitar and sings

Name: Chitose Shirozaki

Age: 21

Hair: long purple

Eyes: blue

Personality: fun-loving has a serious side when need be

Hobbies: likes to sing

Powers: (looked alot of these up, wanted some different things go google) Psychometry, energy medicine, knows basic warding magic, high levels of PK which she is able to control like yuria


	2. Chapter 1

_Early January Day 1_ _Case: Haunting Antics of Shinjuku private academy_

Brown hair was cascaded over the couch as a small yawn escaped the blue eyed investigator. Her lilac haired sister was skipping around the room lightly singing excited as the office was rung up meaning there would be a new case to work on. "Yuria, Wakey wakey." The purple hair girl said chipper knowing that the girls inquiring about the case would be there soon. Yuria just groaned as she sat up "Gees' Chi I'm up" she directed her statement to her sister Chitose as she arose from the couch putting on the kettle. "They will arrive soon enough and then we will hear out their experience in the case. Might not be worth taking and you know that." Yuria said calmly but was a little psyched about the new case.

A few minutes later there was a three rapid strikes on the door which were rushed almost as though the one's knocking were scared for their lives. "Chi can you get that!" Yuria called as she placed out 4 cups and started to pour the tea taking it through to the living room where they conducted initial reporting of events in a comfortable environment. As Yuria placed the cups down she looked up to see Chi leading two of the girls in and offer them to take a seat.

"Please take some time to relax and enjoy some tea, you both look a little shaken up from the events." Yuria gave a soft but comforting smile. Both girls nod taking a sip of tea as their shoulders physically drop as they calm down exhaling a breath they didn't know they were holding. Chitose sat by her sister in an encounter which from another's' perspective would seem like two sets of identical twins as the clients look eerily similar to the investigators.

"Start with what your names are?" Chitose said as she also gave the girls a comforting smile. First spoke the purple hair girl with her hair tied up in pigtails as she introduced herself "I'm Shimizu Hatzuzaki and the quite brown hair friend of mine is Kumiko Narumi" Kumiko hesitantly spoke up "We c-called you Please save our school" she bowed rambling to Chitose and Yuria which surprised them seeing the fear clouding the girl. "Now hold up" Yuria said quieting the girl "before we agree on taking this case we need to know what is actually happening and does the school know you are hiring researchers to come around and disrupt the natural flow?"

"Yuria!" Chitose hissed as tears started welling in the girls eyes as she spoke "I'm sorry" Shimizu spoke up "Please forgive her she has been scared witless unable to sleep for days, she hasn't even found the nerves to return to the school after being pushed down the stairs by a ghost fractured a bone in her leg which has only just healed" Yuria nodded in understanding as Shimizu continued "she was the first of 5 the last landed on her neck anymore force the doctor said could of paralyses her if not killed her all top floor classes have been cancelled art majors aren't impressed such as Kumiko here. Each student claims there was no one around to push them" Chitose nodded furiously taking notes knowing that the testimony could be a key part to what was happening.

"What about you?" Chitose piped in "You seem scared too. Why is that?" Shimizu's spoke up "That obvious huh" she laughed nervously now relaxed as Chitose used her ability of energy medicine in order to relax the girls "I wasn't one of the girls pushed down the stairs however I was attacked in…" under her breath she whispered the end "host clubs room" her cheeks turned a light scarlet as she ducked her head in shame as Chitose and Yuria looked at her with raised eyebrows as Chitose smirks "Now that sounds like my school" Yuria slapped her forehead at Chitose's reaction.

_Day 2_

Yuria was stood in the middle of the room wearing a school uniform her head ducked low as she frowned her hair was left down and her hair had a red barrette in her hair with two orangey feathers the uniform was a blue tartan pleated skirt a white shirt which a blue blazer sits on and she was wearing a red tie which was loosely around her neck as she glanced at her sister who had put a darker purple through her hair to match it to Shimizu's. "Why did we agree to become students again?" Yuria questioned as Chitose just shrugged "easier to collect data and see for ourselves the impact the case has on students" Yuria's expression never changed. "Sure it is!" she states as she started to leave the house fortunately the school was only a short walk away. "Did you ever think what people will say if they realise we aren't them" Chitose just showed Yuria a cell phone with two numbers which Yuria recognised as the client hotline as they called it. The phone was an ordinary cell which only stored details of one case and they had many other cells back at the office by case records if any activity ever spiked again.

"Okay point taken" Yuria just piped down as she knew that Chitose was not going to let an opportunity pass by when she could be collecting data whereas Yuria was more of an observer and used her clairvoyance in order to sense if something was amiss if it was then she would take notes and refer to her sisters notes. Yuria yawned as she was tired after dream walking again trying to gain more details of the case from the minds of local residence only one in particular mind stood out it was of one of the teachers his mind was plagued with the image of a spirit all she could hear was "It's my fault, My fault" with that she seen a flash of a body in a pool of blood however the image was hazy as she was being pulled out her trance state being awoken by the purple mess of hair.

"What was his fault?" she whispered out loud as Chitose looked at her in bewilderment as she spoke out "You were dream walking again weren't you" Yuria just nodded as her sister places her hand on her shoulder when we get to class you should rest you know dream walking isn't enough to sustain you. Yuria just nodded as they arrived to the school and headed to their clients classes after declaring to the school they were sorry for not attending in months. The teachers smiled in understanding as both the teachers and students had witnessed the phenomena.

During class Yuria rested her eyes and slept as Chitose was talking to another classmate of the client digging for information "You mean the Host club curse got you too" she gasps as she spoke "I thought it was just me" the girls shook their head and replied "Oh no it seems who ever sits in the back corner seems to feel scratches down their spine as though someone is trying to tease"

"That and the curse of the arts and drama classes, I'm surprised I've not been struck by the curse by now" A blonde hair girl said then another girl hissed "Well no one in the Psycho club is targeted" The blonde slammed her hand down "It's not psycho club it's the PK Team" the others rolled their eyes and backed up the first girl "Yeah The Psycho! Team that is" Chitose was taken aback for a moment when another girl said "Ah the words of sleeping beauty over there" bitter disgusts crossed the PK Team member as they pointed over at Yuria.

"You mean Kumiko?" Chitose asked shocked that the shy innocent girl they met was so bitter to those with paranormal powers who came to the paranormal twins. "You didn't know?" the girls whispered "She started the division between the PK team and the arts clubs"

Later that day Yuria and Chitose went over to the host club room. Yuria kept her head down as she stuttered in character "W-why a-are we coming here" Chitose played along as she said "You'll see" Tugging the younger twin into the host club room and took a seat with the twins who she had requested early in the morning as she was told how popular the hosts were "The four of them sipped tea and spoke about nothing in general for the first few minutes as the hosts flirted then the topic changed with Chitose "Hikaru, Kaoru do you know anything of the instances taking place here?" Hikaru started "It's strange has only really started up in the last few months" Kaoru continued "No one knows why but it was ever since the death of Kairi it started up" "they say she was raped and murdered!" Hikaru finished and Yuria spoke "So they say it's a ghost?" she asked as the twins stare at her "That's what they say not like you believe it" Yuria was taken aback having not heard the full story of Kumiko.

The twins slipped from the room heading back to class as another girl intentionally bumped shoulders with Yuria leaving her to loose balance. Chitose looked at Yuria knowing she had a low tolerance to those who pushed her around. She gave her a hand up squeezing Yuria's hand in a comforting way as though to say 'don't worry it's just a case it will be over with soon'. Yuria's shoulders noticeably relax as she let out a small sigh ruffling her hair walking out the school skipping classes sensing that she would be unable to collect data first hand without Kumiko's co-operation.

Chitose decided to stay in the school talking to the other students finding out that the dead girl was a student that was in the lower year called Chihiro Takuma an Art Major who was in the PK club "Some say Chihiro used her powers to lure attention" another girl spoke up in a laugh "Yeah all the wrong sort of attention." This perked her interest as she spoke "What do you mean 'wrong sort of attention'." Chitose asked her head tilting to the side in a subconscious curiosity as Yukiko spoke up "Well she always had men fawning over her like she cursed them with their Succubus charms" with this she nodded secretly recording the case details on her 'Client Hotline' in order to share with Yuria later.

Later that night Yuria and Chitose were sat round the table going over the case details as they both mused over their findings "So what's your thoughts?" Chitose asked having a few ideas of her own but wondering what Yuria had picked up on. "Well there is a chance that there is a ghost haunting, not likely a poltergeist though not enough criteria was met to make that conclusion likely. There is a chance its human origin but the person would need to have high PKLT. Do we know anything about Chihiro?" she questioned after narrowing down which Chitose nodded "She's a student which had attracted a lot of attention, the students accuse her of luring the wrong people with her powers" Chitose states. Yuria was just about to speak when the 2nd office line went off.

"Hello Shinjuku Nights, how may I help you?" Chitose spoke professionally as she answered. Yuria looked up knowing line 2 was the band line which was their side gig as paranormal researchers never made enough as a business for the twins to live off. "Tomorrow night?" Chitose questioned glancing over at Yuria almost asking if they should to which Yuria responded with a nod. "Yeah were free then where's the gig being held at?" she asked scribbling down the details and double checking them. After the call she hung up and turned to Yuria smiling "We got a gig opening for a rock band in Shinjuku Stadium tomorrow night. The opening act dropped out and so we were called in to open tomorrow. Concert starts at 7:20 doors open at 6:50." Yuria smiled brightly already sick of the case due to her temperamental nature when being pushed around.

"Tomorrows set then first think we will find out all we can about this Chihiro girl, hopefully the case will be resolved the day after next if our readings turn out conclusive" Yuria stated glad that the case was going to come to an end soon. Chitose smiled as well psyched about the gig as it was a passion of hers where the paranormal research was part of the family business which she was happy about, but never gave her much room to be creative. After placing the case files away neatly in storage Chitose cracked out a notebook and started writing another song.

_Day 3_

Yuria chose to skip out in going undercover and instead went to the public library to research the deceased student pulling up article after article unknowingly earning a strange look from a brown hair teen girl which looked to be about 15 and a freshman in high school. As the girl walked over getting closer to Yuria she minimised the page bringing up a page on the Boston Tea Party keeping to her alias of being a student as the girl spoke up. "I'm Mai Taniyama" The girl smiled introducing herself as Yuria looked at her bewildered as she added "I don't know why I just feel as though I should of came over and said hi" she rambled on causing Yuria to giggle sensing the presence of a spirit by her which Yuria guessed might just be a shiki or a guide, "My name is Kumiko Narumi" Yuria spoke as Mai put on a fake smile excusing herself.

Meanwhile in the school Chitose was called to the office which caught her off guard as she mentally told herself 'They don't know I'm not Shimizu there is no way anyone knows.' As she slid into the office the staff directed her to an unused classroom. As she stepped in a Male voice spoke up "Miss Hatzuzaki, I presume." Chitose just nodded taken aback as he introduced himself "I'm Kazuya lead researcher in Shibuya psychic research" With this Chitose stiffened that this man and his team were there to take the job they took undercover.

After questioning and Chitose being vague to make herself sound naive on the paranormal subject she sees a girl walk in as the boss spoke "Mai meet Shimizu Hatzuzaki. She is one of the victims of this case." He spoke as though she wasn't there which irritated her to no end as she spoke up "There is one thing I never mentioned is that there is a monster that only appears on the 2nd floor music room" not long after she dismissed herself and called her sister.

"Please pick up." Chitose spoke to herself as the call connected "Yuu we have a problem." With that Yuria responded "I'll be there immediately" Chitose knew that saying so little would force her sister to have to face the situation within the school but they needed a plan on whether they should team up with SPR or resolve the issue without the help of their fellow Paranormal researcher.

20 minutes later an out of breath Yuria appears as she spoke "What's the sitch." With this Chitose smirked and responded "Mop monster time" with this Yuria glared at Chitose and spoke up "You called me to pull a prank" Chitose nodded and spoke "Another paranormal research team is trying to swipe our case" Yuria nodded and spoke "Fair enough, Just don't do anything drastic which will make them suspect we aren't who we claim we are"


End file.
